marriedwithchildrenfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode:Poke High
| image = | caption = Kelly and her cheerleader girlfriends vie for the affections of the Polk High football star, who sets to break all of Al's records. | season = 3 | episode = 3 | taping = November 11, 1988 | airdate = November 27, 1988 | overall = 38 | writers = Pamela Wick Susan Cridland Carl Studebaker | directors = Gerry Cohen | guests = Beau Dremann Cynthia Songé Ria Pavia Carey Eidel | network = FOX | production = 3.04 | previous = "I'm Going to Sweatland" | next = "The Camping Show" | imdb = tt0642349 }}Poke High (aka The Red Grange Story) is the third episode of season 3 of Season 3 of the FOX sitcom Married... with Children, as well as the 38th overall episode in the series. Written by Pamela Wick, Susan Cridland and Carl Studebaker, the episode was directed by Gerry Cohen and premiered on FOX on November 27, 1988. Synopsis Al tries to keep a Polk High School football player from breaking his football record while Kelly tries to get a date with him during a game. Plot Cast Regular Cast *Ed O'Neill as Al Bundy *Katey Sagal as Peggy Bundy *Christina Applegate as Kelly Bundy *David Faustino as Bud Bundy *Amanda Bearse as Marcy Rhoades *David Garrison as Steve Rhoades *Buck the dog as Buck Bundy (uncredited) Guest Stars *Beau Dremann as Matt *Cynthia Songé as Ms. Mount *Ria Pavia as Kitty *Carey Eidel as Mr. Groggs *Gregory White as Coach (as Greg White) *Alan Bates as Football Player (uncredited) *Frank Foti Jr. as Referee (uncredited) Quotes *'Kelly:' I can't believe it. I've failed. *'Al:' Which class was it this time? *'Kelly:' Oh daddy, I'm not talking about school. Why would I care about that? Notes Title *The episode title is a play on the Bundys' high school "James K. Polk High" as Kelly spells it in the episode. Trivia *The Bundy phone number is displayed to be 555-2878. *The Polk High Dots are playing their rivals, The Chester A. Arthur Aryans who come from the "rich, white neighborhood" as Al tells Steve. "Aryan" is a common word in white power terminology and two of the Aryans players name announced are "Himmler" and "Rommel", referring to Heinrich Himmler and Erwin "The Desert Fox" Rommel. *The rival high school is named after the 21st U.S. President, Chester A. Arthur *This was the first Fox airing with a share of more than 25. Cultural References *Peggy has a phone call with Reverend Felcher who was Archie Bunker's minister in All in the Family. *Bud is shown to help Matt with the novel Of Mice and Men. *Matt mistakes George from the novel Of Mice and Men with Squiggy from the T.V. series Laverne & Shirley. David Lander, who played Squiggy, appeared on MWC as Eli, in Married... with Queen Part II *Al is mistakenly referred to as former Chicago Bears halfback Red Grange. *Al states I'm going to Disneyland, a slogan used in advertisements for the theme park usually featuring the Super Bowl MVP saying the line after winning the game. Music *The song played throughout the game is On Wisconsin!, the theme song for the Wisconsin Badgers at the University of Wisconsin. Locations *Bundy Residence *Polk High School Sets *Bundy Living Room/Kitchen *Polk High Football Field External Links * *''Poke High'' on Bundyology *''Poke High - First Draft Script'' on albundy.net *''Poke High - Transcript'' on Springfield! Springfield! *''#39 Poke High'' - MWC Podcast on Horrorphilia Category:MWC Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes